Dawn Reads A Story
by Bass Clef Love
Summary: Dawn finds a mysterious device in her mom's old boxes. What is reaction to this new machine? Mostly Crack. - Ikarishipping - Paul X Dawn - Shinji X Hakari


Hiya! Well, I made a One-shot for Paul in the 'real world' and lots of people liked it! So, I'm gonna make one about Dawn going on Fanfiction. I don't think it's as funny as Paul's, though!

**DISLAIMER - I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR GOOGLE BUT I WISH I DID--ALL I OWN IS POOR MESSED UP LILY. THE IDEA FOR THIS CAME FROM SO MANY DIFFERENT AUTHORS, I CAN'T NAME THEM ALL WITHOUT BEING SUED FOR LEAVING SOMEONE OUT. SO LET'S JUST SAY THIS WASN'T MY IDEA IN THE VERY FIRST PLACE**

* * *

Dawn's mom had gone on a business trip and wasn't going to be home for some time now. So Dawn did what most kids would do when their parent's arent home--do stuff they weren't supposed to do. Dawn wasn't the goody-two-shoes everyone made her out to be, and wasn't afraid to disobey.

Dawn was rumaging (sp?) through her mom's old boxes of stuff when she came accross a flat, shiny device. It had a logo for a company she had never heard of on the top, and it flipped open.

Dawn pressed what she assumed to ba a power button and the screen lit up.

Dawn's face was the picture-perfect discription of amazment. Her eyes widened as the odd logo flashed on screen, and then a picture of an odd creature which looked like a pokemon but wasn't appeared on the screen. Below it was a small blue symbol that looked like 'e'.

Dawn ran her finger accross the keyboard of the device. But as she did, her hand swiped across a small, rubbering pad. Suddenly, a small white arrow on the upper screen moved to the direction she was moving.

"Eeep!' Dawn yelped as she retracted her hand from the pad. _'What was that!?'_

She nervously placed her finger back on the pad, drawing imaginary circles as she did. To her suprise, the little white arrow followed allong with her movements!

Dawn giggled childishly. **//...What? It's a word...I think...//** Why hadn't her mother showed her this before? It was amazing!

Dawn moved over to the 'e' symbol and pressed a button just below the pad. As she did so, a large white box appeared with the word 'Google' at the top.

Dawn giggled again_. 'What a funny name!'_

She 'clicked' on a smaller white box and a tiny, blinking line appeared. Dawn was facinated (sp?).

Dawn decided to exlpore the letters written on the buttons above the pad. Smiling, she typed in 'dawn' just to see what it did. Suddenly, a bunch of words appeared on the screen. Dawn clicked on a link that said '.net'.

When she did, the entire screen changed and a multitude of paragraphs, or a STORY, flashed up on the screen. Dawn, still greatly ammused by the experience, started to read. But as she did, her face paled.

_'This is about...ME!?' _Dawn stood up as she read the name of the Author, her face now a furious red.

"How DARE you speak for Dawn!! I WILL BE IN TOUCH WITH MY LAWYER!!!" Dawn screamed, her arms flailing.

she took a deep breath. _'Might as well keep reading.'_

Dawn continued reading. _'Hey, Paul is in this, too!'_ Dawn smiled at the fact she wasn't the ONLY one meing written about.

But her happiness was short-lived as she read on. _'O...M...G...How can they even put THIS in a story! Me...and...Paul...doing...AAAAAAHHH!!!!!'_

Dawn couldn't take it. Her 10 year-old mind wasn't prepared for this. And they were talking about HER!!! And PAUL!!!

Dawn raced to the phone and called one of her closest friends.

May picked up the phone after a few rings. "Hello? Dawn?"

Dawn tried to explain her dilema (sp?), her words spaced out between nervouse sobs. "I was looking...boxes...and shiny...flat...and little white...arrow...and...stories...me...and Paul...doing, AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! GOOGLE!!!"

May sweatdropped on the other end. "Umm, Dawn? Have you been sleeping okay?"

Dawn's sobbing turned into yelling. "SLEEP!!! How can I SLEEP when Paul...me...AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Dawn's sobbing returned near the end of the sentence.

May held the phone away from her ear until Dawn's screaming stopped. "Umm, Dawn? Do you know what time it is?"

"Wha-?" Dawn said, still breathing heavily.

"Well, It's about 9:00 PM here, so.."

Dawn looked at the digital clock in her mom's room. She gasped. "Eeep! It's midnight!" **//Sinnoh time is 3 hours ahead of Heonn time, according to the little voice in my head//**

"Exactly. Maybe you should go to bed."

Dawn took a deep breath. "Yes...bed would be...nice..." She said, clearly exhausted from her outburst.

"Okay then. G'night!"

"Goodnight, May."

Dawn hung up the phone and went into her own room. She threw her self on her bed.

"No wonder mom hid that thing from me..." She said, her face buried in her pillow.

* * *

TA-DAAH!!!! Done! Okay, it probably wasn't so good, but I was bored, and I didn't feel like working on my other story. I should, though. REVIEW!!!


End file.
